


School 20XX

by leadaemay



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: In which Jaehyun, Jibeom, Joochan, and Donghyun are basketball players in their school who have to deal with the new scary coach, their own relationship, their basic problem as teenagers, and their coach-teacher weird relationship.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Joochan | Hot Gossip: New Coach and Math Teacher?!!

Joochan is tired. Like, really really tired. His whole body is aching and there is nothing that he wants to do except lying on his bed and do nothing.

"This isn't what I sign up," Joochan says as he gets out of the bathroom stall.

"Coach Choi is so strict, it's ridiculous," Jibeom, who is sitting on a bench while tying his shoe, says.

"I want to die!" Jaehyun cries from one of the bathroom stalls.

Next thing Joochan knows, everyone complains about their new basketball coach. Some students go far as to say something bad about the man.

"You guys really need to shut up. Complaining won't do anything except making everything even harder. If you can't keep up with coach Choi, then I suggest you to just get out of the team. No one forces you to be here anyway," nags Donghyun which successfully makes everyone shut up.

That's one of Donghyun's charm. The boy is always nagging and it's annoying, sure, but Joochan (not so) secretly loves it. 

It's cute, really, to see a small man like Donghyun mad. It always makes him want to make the boy get angrier. 

"And you, Joochan, you're the leader for fuck sake. You should encourage everyone else," Donghyun says.

Joochan bits his smile. "Well, I'm a human being and it's my nature to complain like that."

"You can do that by yourself! It'll affect team performance if you keep talking shit about our coach. We'll have a match in a few weeks, do you want us to lose?"

It takes Joochan everything in him to not smiling and to not pinching Donghyun's cheek. "What? I'm not allowed to show my feeling now? Do you want me to be a robot, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Ya! Are you really a leader?"

"Well, if you forget, yes. Coach Choi himself who chose me."

"He shouldn't choose you then, you're so bad at this!" Donghyun fires back. It should hurt Joochan's pride but it does nothing. You can say that Joochan is already immune with Donghyun's insult. After all, they have been friends since forever. Getting insulted and lecture from Donghyun is just a regular thing.

"Let's just end this here. We all are tired," Jibeom suddenly says as he slung him arm on Joochan's shoulder.

At the sudden movement, Joochan realizes that Jaehyun is already done showering and everyone else is already left the changing room.

"Let's go home!" Jaehyun says as he adjusts his backpack.

Joochan and Donghyun nod.

They walk out of the changing room and walk through the deserted corridor. Jibeom and Joochan start to talk about the online game they're currently obsessed with and whether it's actually a good idea to go to internet cafe and play for a bit. Behind them, Jaehyun and Donghyun talk about their biology project.

It's not a secret that four of them, despite the constant fight over silly things, are best friends. Joochan and Donghyun know each other since primary school. And then they met Jibeom in junior high school. First day of senior high school was when they met Jaehyun. They bond over their loves for basketball and that's how all of them ended up joining their school basketball team.

Being in basketball team is honestly the best experience for them. Their former coach, Mr. Lee Jangjun, is a funny man who makes everyone feel comfortable. He knows when he needs to be hard towards the members and when he can be funny. In short, he is the best man.

But suddenly, the school announced that they would have a new coach since Mr. Lee was transferred to another school. They remember how they cried.

Things get harder when they find out that the new coach is a cold man. Not only that, he's also really strict. He won't hesitate to torture them. The once really fun practice is ruined and now practice feels like a burden.

"Hey! Is that Coach Choi and Mr. Lee Daeyeol? Our mathematics teacher?" Joochan says as he suddenly stops walking.

Jibeom, Jaehyun, and Donghyun look at the way Joochan points out. And yes, they find the cold coach and their try-so--hard-to-be-funny-but-also-a-bit-strict mathematic teacher sit side by side on the bench which is on their outdoor basketball court.

"They look so close," Joochan comments as he sees Daeyeol lift up his right hand and place it on Coach Choi's shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Jibeom whispers. 

Their eyes widen and gasp coming out of their mouth as they see the cold coach laugh at something that their mathematic teacher says. From where they stand, they can see Mr. Lee smile and ruffle coach Choi's hair.

"Coach Choi is blushing!" Jaehyun gasps.

"Is this a dream? Someone, please pinch me," Donghyun murmur.

Upon hearing that, Joochan pinch Donghyun's cheek which earns him a hard slap on his arms and a very loud "ya!"

"Shut up!" Joochan whispers loudly while signaling to their teacher and coach. "They'll hear us and they'll know we're spying on them."

"You hurt my cheek, you dumbass! Apologize!" Donghyun answers. Hand signaling that he won't hesitate to hit Joochan once again.

"You ask for it!"

"I'm not!"

"You say 'pinch me.'"

"That's an expression, stupid! I don't really mean that."

"Well, how do I know that?"

Donghyun doesn't say anything but he pushs Joochan until the latter almost falls down. Luckily, Jibeom who stands beside him quickly holds his body.

"You both need to stop," Jibeom says.

"As if you never fight with Jaehyun," Donghyun says as he glances at Jaehyun who just watches everything with a bored face. It's either mean that he's really bored or that he's spacing out again. There's nothing in between.

"It's true but at least Jaehyun and I know when we fight and when we not. Coach Choi and Mr. Lee can hear us."

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Joochan says as he stands up again.

"If only you don't pinch my--" Donghyun says but Joochan quickly cuts him off.

"I won't do it if you--"

"God, please stop! Let's back home! Mr. Lee and Coach Choi are also already getting back," Jaehyun suddenly yells. "And for your information, you missed a huge show. Mr. Lee wraps his arm around Coach Choi's back!" Jaehyun informs with wide eyes.

Jibeom, Joochan, and Donghyun gasps.

This is surely a hot gossip and they're getting more curious as to what kind of relationship those two men have.


	2. Jaehyun | Project: Use Mr. Lee's Kindness to Help Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun though it would be amazing if Mr. Lee could help them from getting tortured by their coach. After all, it seems like Coach Choi has a soft spot for Mr. Lee.

The plan is simple, really: Jaehyun and Donghyun go to Mr. Lee (which, aside from being their mathematics teacher, is also their homeroom teacher), ask him about Coach Choi, and then persuade him to persuade coach Choi to go easy on them.  
  
Here's how the plan was made. Four of them decided to go to the convenience store together after the whole thing happened, somehow Jaehyun was the one who was responsible to pay for their ramen, they sat and ate together while talking about the scene between their teachers.  
  
"I think coach Choi has soft spot for Mr. Lee," Joochan said. "And I think they're boyfriends."  
  
"They can be good friends," Donghyun said after he swallow his ramen.  
  
"You're shit at observing everything around you," Joochan scoffed. "There's no way they're only friends."  
  
"Yeah, I'm shit at observing, but at least I still got 80 in our last lab project. What did you get?"  
  
Jaehyun sighed and off to his own world he went. He started to think about what he saw earlier. Although Jaehyun was oblivious to a lot of things, he could see that the two teachers were definitely not only close friends. They were too intimate to be one. Their coach, like Joochan said, had a soft spot for their mathematics teachers.  
  
"Huh, if coach Choi has a soft spot to Mr. Lee, Mr. Lee can help us to make coach Choi goes easy on us, I'm sure he'll listen," Jaehyun said out of nowhere. It was meant to himself only, but Jibeom heard him as well.  
  
"Jaehyun! For the first time in forever, you're genius!" Jibeom shouted while pointing his finger at Jaehyun before he slung his arm around the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean for the first time in forever?" Jaehyun frowned, didn't like the underlying meaning behind Jibeom's word.  
  
"Guys! We should ask Mr. Lee to make coach Choi stop torturing us!" Jibeom told the other two Jaehyun's idea.  
  
Donghyun and Joochan looked at each other before telling them that it was indeed a good idea and definitely would work a hundred percent.  
  
Mr. Lee can be really strict towards his students and wouldn't hesitate to give a punishment for those who he knows violiting the school's rules. However, he is also really close to the students. He listens to students' complaints really well. 

  
"Okay, Jaehyun and Donghyun, you should be the one who do this!" Joochan said.  
  
"Wait, why is it me and Jaehyun?" Donghyun asked, his body showed that he was ready to attack the other boy.  
  
"Because you guys are his student! He's your homeroom teacher! He's our mathematics teacher, yes, but we have absolutely no reason to talk to him outside mathematics class. You and Jaehyun can talk to him for counseling or something," Joochan explained.  
  
And that is how now Jaehyun and Donghyun are standing in front of the teacher's lounge. They argue about who should open the door first and who should go talk to the teacher first.  
  
Unlike Joochan and Jibeom who can befriend anyone they meet, Jaehyun and Donghyun are awkward to new people. In fact, they bond over their incapability to be as easy going as the other two.  
  
So, really, the plan is shit. Joochan shouldn't put Jaehyun and Donghyun together.  
  
"Oh, Jaehyun and Donghyun! What are you doing here?" someone asks which makes Jaehyun and Donghyun stop pushing each other towards the door.  
  
Jaehyun and Donghyun turn their head and there they are. Mr. Lee and coach Choi. They stand a few inches away from each other and none of their body parts touch each other but somehow Jaehyun can feel how close they are. Is it because he saw them yesterday? Jaehyun doesn't know but he looks at the two men's movements closely, ready to catch even a small thing between them.  
  
"Oh, Sir, we were looking for you," Donghyun answers.  
  
"Ah, really? Is there any problem? It's unusual for both of you to come to talk to me if it's not because your university plan," Mr. Lee says. He turns his head toward Coach Choi and says, "they're both are so quiet in class and have pretty much everything figure out so there's not much problem."  
  
Coach Choi eyes them. "Really? They're so loud during practice."  
  
Upon hearing that, Jaehyun can feel his cheek burning. He's pretty sure that Donghyun's ears are also burning red right now.  
  
"That's because they're with Joochan and Jibeom. I still can't decide whether those two are good influence or not."  
  
Coach Choi says something under his breath which doesn't reach Jaehyun's ears but Mr. Lee clearly hears it because he laughs.  
  
After coming down from his laughter, Mr. Lee turns to them once again with a bright smile painted on his face. "Okay, what's your problem? Let's go to the meeting room so we'll have private time."  
  
\---  
  
"Is there any problem? Anything I can help?" Mr. Lee asks as he adjusts his spec.  
  
Jaehyun and Donghyun look at each other. With their eyes, they're telling each other to make a move and go on with the plans.  
  
"I don't understand your eyes language, so please speak up," Mr. Lee says.  
  
Jaehyun and Donghyun break their contact and look at their teacher.  
  
"Sir--" Jaehyun and Donghyun says at the same time. They look at each other again before Jaehyum gives a signal to Donghyun to go on.  
  
Donghyun scoffs but he turns toward the man in front of them and says, "Are you close with coach Choi?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Mr. Lee nods. "Yeah? Why?"  
  
"Uh ... it's just ... We have a hard time since coach Lee left. I mean, don't get us wrong, coach Choi is cool, but he's so ... umm so strict. And he asks us a lot. And practice is no longer a fun thing. We're exhausted and honestly, so many players are planning to left the team which isn't good because you know ... the tournament is near. We need everyone if we want to get at least the third place like last year," Donghyun rants.  
  
"Yeah, sir," Jaehyun adds unhelpfully which earns him a light slap on his shoulder.  
  
Mr. Lee sighs. "Don't worry, I already told him to go easy on all of you, but he's stubborn and he believes that making you work harder will make your team stronger. You can't easily change someone's belief, but I'll talk to him again, okay? Just ... hang in there. I know he's so much different from Coach Lee, but I promise you he's as good as him."  
  
"How do you know Coach Choi?" Jaehyun suddenly says. He isn't planning to ask that, truthfully, but the words come out of his mouth before he can stop it.  
  
Jaehyun can see how Mr. Lee's body stiffen. "We were high school friends, kind of, and we met again when I accompanied the track team a few years back. He was a coach for another school's track team and I guess he's now here for you."  
  
"That's cool," Donghyun comments.  
  
"Is that all? Do you have any more concerns?"  
  
Jaehyun and Donghyun shake their head.  
  
"Okay, go back to your class, the break is going to over soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my grammar is shit, please bear with me TT


End file.
